


Duet

by divingforstones



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Echoes of Chanting Monks, M/M, Minor Injuries, Traffic jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingforstones/pseuds/divingforstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't beat them, join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somniare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/gifts).



> To wish a Happy Birthday to Somniare who writes stories that bring a lot of happiness in this fandom. With thanks to wendymr for a quick and very helpful beta.

 

 

 

Tapping’s started up again.

The lad’s going to do himself a mischief, rip those stitches if he doesn’t cease. He’s been told to keep still. He doesn’t seem able to.

Robbie casts a furtive sideward glance at the lanky bundle of nervous energy that is his sergeant.

He’s hit by a sudden, strange inspiration, and starts to softly tap his fingers on the steering wheel, in rhythm with James’s errant foot. Then, as casually as he can, he starts to slow the rhythm.

They are going absolutely nowhere at the moment.

Over the next few minutes he keeps up the soft rhythm and gradually, gradually, slows the beat. The tap of the foot on the floor of the car matches him. Beat for beat, it slows as he does.

Now that the duet’s slower, it’s quite soothing. _Don’t you find the repetition meditative,_ he remembers.

He slows a little further, almost imperceptibly.

The foot stops. Robbie gazes out the windscreen and pretends he’s noticed nothing. He keeps up the gentle tattoo with his fingers. Wouldn’t do to be too obvious.

Until James’s hand suddenly covers one of his.

Robbie unthinkingly laces his own fingers upwards.

 

Traffic moves slowly forward again.


End file.
